1. Field of Invention
The golfrisbee sport is to launch the golfrisbee to fly into a portable golfrisbee basket. It also can push the golfrisbee to roll into a cavity. The golfrisbee emulates the human throwing process to launch the disk to fly. Swiveling golfrisbee pole to rotate golfrisbee disk to have blockless snapping take-off launching, the screw provides the blockless snapping lock, launch and take-off depending on the specified screw position. As the disk rotates due to the eccentric force, the disk automatically launches and takes off to fly at the specified position. The golfrisbeer swivels the club to launch the golfrisbee to fly. The golfrisbee is launched to fly with the waist force to swivel the club at very high speed. With the high-speed swiveling club, the golfrisbee flies much farther and higher than the hand-throwing flying disk does. The complicated throwing process of human brain and hand cooperation mechanism is emulated with the simple screw mechanism. With the screw means mechanism, we make the technology breakthrough in the swivel-to-launch technology. As the golfrisbeer swivels the club, the golfrisbee disk automatically rotates due to the eccentric force. As the club reaches the designated launching point, the golfrisbee automatically takes off and launches to fly in the sky. With the integrated multimedia device, the rainbow-like shining light and whistling harmonic sound make the golfrisbee much more fun to play with. Furthermore, reverse the club and upside down of the golfrisbee, the golfrisbee can be pushed to skid into the hole as the ice hockey does. Therefore, without any new special facility, the golfrisbee sport is the combination of the golf, flying disk, baseball, ice hockey, etc. Golfrisbee is a market-pull product and technology—the market is already there and no proper product. It provides the repeatable, accurate, far away throw with blockless snapping take-off of flying disk with the swiveling of pole. Therefore, the golfrisbee is proposed to be and will be the standard of the disk-golf sport.
Golh sport is to swivel the golh club to launch the golfrisbee disk to fly into the golfrisbee basket. The core technologies of golh sport are: golfrisbee 1, golh club 2 and golfrisbee basket 18. Being similar to golf history, originally, human uses the hand to throw the stone. To increase the throwing distance, people swivel the long pole/club to hit the stone/golf ball. Today, the disk-golfer still uses the hand to throw the flying disk to fly. To increase the flying distance, people should swivel the pole to launch the flying disk to fly. However, due to the technology barrier of swiveling to launch, the dream of disk-golf never becomes true. The process of launching disk to fly with the swiveling pole cannot have any blockade force of grabbing force or clamping force, etc. Just as the airplane taking off process, any grabbing or holding force will be constituted of the blocking blockade to the airplane that the airplane will be hit by the blocking blockade and fall to the ground as the disaster of airplane crash. It takes a long time to learn this lessen. It makes all the previous inventions of flying disk fail to work. So, until now, instead of launching the flying disk with the long pole, the disk-golfer still uses the hand to throw the flying disk. The throwing distance is short. The disk-golf is only adopted the form of golf. However, so far, there is no reality of disk golf, i.e., swiveling pole to launch the disk to fly for a long distance. Our invention is the first to make the dream of disc golf to come true.
The golfrisbee sport, as shown in FIG. 1, is to swivel the golfrisbee club to increase the throwing distance and flying height of the golfrisbee disk. The inventors make the technology breakthrough in the swivel-to-launch techniques to make the dream of Golfrisbee become true. To differentiate from the hand-throwing “disk-golf” game, we call this new game to be golfrisbee. The player of disk-golf is disk-golfer. The player of golfrisbee is golfrisbeer. In the golfrisbee sport, the golfrisbeer swivels the golfrisbee club to launch the golfrisbee disk to fly. For convenience, the golfrisbee disk is simply referred as golfrisbee. The golfrisbee club is simply referred as club or golh club. The sport of golfrisbee is also mentioned as golfrisbee for brevity.
The launching disk to fly process cannot have any grab or clamping force. In the taking off process, any grab or clamping force is constituted of the blocking holdup. The disk will be dragged by the blocking holdup and falling to crash on the ground. It takes a long time to learn this lessen that launch flying disk to fly cannot have any moving parts to clamp or grab the flying disk. The clamping and grabbing disk constituting of the holdup blockade makes a lot of previous inventions fail to work.
In our invention, there are no moving parts on the golfrisbee pole and there is no electrical motor and battery on the golfrisbee pole. The swivel of pole generates the eccentric force to rotate the disk. The rotating disk rotates on the golh club head and automatically take-off from the blockless snapping lock of the screw head. Due to the tangential speed of the swiveling pole, the flying disk has high swiveling speed. As the flying disk takes off from the golh club head, it launches to fly in the sky immediately. All the disk power of rotation and fly in the above process comes from the hand swiveling. There is no need for the electrical motor and battery at all.
My invention doesn't need the battery and electrical motor at all. Due to the eccentric force caused by the eccentric alignment of the pivotal axis and rotational axis, swiveling the pole, the disk will rotate automatically. With the fast swiveling movement and the automatic rotation of disk, the disk will take off to fly. This pole throwing disk process is just as the same as human using the hand to throw the disk to fly. With our new invention, the disk golfer can throw the flying disk more than 1500 feet to 2000 feet away. It breaks the Guinness' record of the farthest distance the human can throw. The process is accurate and repeatable and throwing much far away than human's hand does. It is compatible to and superior to today's golf sport.
As shown in FIG. 1, golfrisbee is the hybrid game combining the sports of golf, flying disk, baseball, and hockey together to be a new game. The player swivels the golfrisbee club as the golfer or baseball player does. The golfrisbee disk is launched to fly as the flying disk does. The golfrisbee game rule is the same as golf. The disk can also be pushed to roll as the golf does or be pushed to skid as the hockey does on the ice. The golfrisbee combines the merits of golf, baseball, and flying disk. Even much better, it is safer and more fun to play. The golf and baseball are dangerous sports that they need special places to play, i.e., the golf course or baseball field. As the golf ball or baseball hits on the head of people, it will kill people. So, the dangerous golf sport is forbidden to play in the public park. However, you can play the flying disk in the park. The high fly disk is not dangerous. The flying disk drifts smoothly with soft-landing. It will not hurt anybody. You cannot see the golf ball as the golf ball flies high in the sky. However, for the golfrisbee player, you will enjoy seeing the flying disk drifting in the sky.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the golh is the hybrid golf sport constituted of golfrisbee 1 and golfball 15. The golh sport is to swivel the golh club 2 to launch the golfrisbee 1 to fly or throw the golfball 15 to the hole. Then putt the ball 151 to roll into the hole or portable hole 6 with the golh club. The golfrisbee 1 is to be thrown into the golfrisbee basket 18 with the golh club 2. The long drive is played with the golfrisbee disk 1 and golfball 15. The flying distance of the golfrisbee 1 is compatible with the conventional golf ball. For safety purpose, the golh can be limited to (1) outside green, drive with the golfrisbee; and (2) on the green, putt with the golf ball 151.
To fly the disk with the swivel of a pole, our invention is the only invention having no moving parts on the pole. The process is accurate and repeatable and throwing much farther away than human's hand does. Furthermore, the golfrisbee player no more throws and catches the golfrisbee disk with hand. Therefore, it is safe to add the advanced multimedia device and lifting blades to the golfrisbee disk. The golfrisbee disk can generate the high lift with harmonic sound and shiny rainbow light as the golfrisbee glides in the sky. With our new invention, the disk golfer can throw the flying disk more than 1500 feet to 2000 feet away. It breaks the Guinness' record of the farthest distance the human can throw. None of the previous patent can provide such kind unexpected results.
2. Description of Prior Art
The name of disk-golf is very similar to the name of golfrisbee. However, the name of the disk-golf is not proper. The disk-golf is not any kind of golf sport at all. The disk-golf does not use the club. The disc golf only uses the form of golf rule. Instead of swiveling club to increase the disk flying range, the disk-golfer still uses the hand to throw a disc from a tee pad to a basket on a pole. The disk-golf has to use the bundles of heavy steel chains to catch the flying disk. The score is based on the number of throws it takes to get the disc to fly in the basket.
No golf club, the golf is any more a golf sport. It is a stone-golf. It just throws the golf ball with hand. Stone-golf has no fun. The stone golf is an unfair game, either. For the stone-golf, the stone-golfer uses the hand to throw the stone to play golf. Whoever is stronger will win the game.
Using key words “disk-golf” to search on the Internet, it is easily to find out millions of web sites addressing on disk-golf. It is a hot sport. Therefore, Golfrisbee is a market-pull product and technology. The market is already there. However, there is no proper product and suitable technology to fit for the requirements of the demanding market. Definitely, our golfrisbee is the right market-pull product for the demanding market. The consumers have waited for our golfrisbee for a long time. However, due to the technology barrier of swiveling-to-fly, until now, no body can invent such a simple mechanism to emulate the complicated process of human's throwing disk to fly. Therefore, people have to accept the disk-golf sport as a poor substitutive solution. Disk Golfers suffered from the inability to have swiveling pole to launch the light-flying disk having long range flying capability. The present invention provides there features, thereby solving a long-felt need in this area. So far, the disk golfers still use the hand to throw the fly disk for more than 20 years. The industry cannot deliver the golf club to launch the flying disk. Now, with our new invention, the disk golfer can play the flying disk as the golfer does. Disk-golf is similar to stone-golf. No club, the disk-golf is no more disk-golf. The disk-golfer still throws the disk with hand. It has no fun, either. As our golfrisbee sport becomes popular, it is hardly believe that the disk-golf will survive any more.
Our first inventor had invented U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,620, the multi-media Frisbee-golf. It is the first patent to use the swivel techniques to launch a disk to fly. Comparing our invention with previous patents, our invention is to use a simple screw mechanism to emulate human's throwing disk process. In our invention, swiveling golfrisbee pole to rotate golfrisbee disk features to have blockless snapping take-off launching, there is no moving part on the golh club. In our new invention, the disk center is not coincident with the pivotal axis passing through the head of the pole. Swiveling the pole, the eccentricity of the disk center and the pivotal axis inducing the eccentric force will automatically rotate the disk to rotate. The rotation causes the disk to disengage with the screw of the pole to take off and fly. The flying disc flies horizontally with very small angle of attack that this is blockless snapping take off process that the disk will fly far away.
All the other patents have the moving parts inducing the friction to blockade the disk to launch to fly. Their patents have the moving parts to grasp or clamp the flying disk that the flying disk falls to ground like the crash of airplane. The grasping or clamping blockade force cause the disk cannot fly far away, cannot have accurate throw and cannot have the repeatable performance. Other inventions have very complex mechanical moving parts. Those moving parts either grasp or lock with biasing forces. There is no perfect releasing mechanical mechanism that the moving parts contribute the blocking blockades to the taking off disk. The taking off disk will turn over and falls to the ground in a very short distance.
We make the technology breakthrough in the emulation of human throwing flying disk to fly. It is the most efficient way to launch the flying disk with our golfrisbee club. Furthermore, we make the system integration of the swivel-to-launch technology with golf to be the sport of golfrisbee. The golfrisbee sport is similar to the golf. The golfer swivels the golf club to hit the ball to fly or push the ball to roll into the hole. The golfrisbeer swivels the golfrisbee club to launch the golfrisbee disk to fly or push the disk to roll or skid with club into the hole.